


Funny Girl Eat a Fruit

by completelater



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a fun little time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelater/pseuds/completelater
Summary: Apple eats an apple and isn't too jazzed about it.Raven thinks it's very funny.Just a silly little scene with Apple and Raven.
Relationships: Raven Queen/Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Funny Girl Eat a Fruit

“If the product of necessary dark force ‘lambda’ and the Kyteler constant ‘K’ is greater than or equal to six hundred and sixty seven then an incense of figwort, nightshade, and rosemary must be burned during the incantation to prevent harmonic dissonance during the spirit summoning...” Raven read aloud, but it didn’t help her understand any better. “When did we even cover the Kyteler constant??” She grabbed her mirrorphone and sent a quick S.O.S. to Ginger and switched back to her music app playing Feylsey.

A melody that wasn't “New Enchantacana” drifted through the air and interrupted her angsty tunes. “Oh no.” moaned Raven.

The grand double doors of the dorm burst open for a parade of deer, songbirds, and squirrels, all carrying baskets of assorted fruit. Apple White herself was at the rear of the procession and was the source of the intruding melody. She switched from vocalizing to humming as she flitted about the dorm, relieving woodland creatures of their burdens and placing the baskets on every exposed surface in the room. She patted each animal on the head and thanked them for their help and sent them on their way.

After the last furry friend left the dorm Apple clasped her hands together at her chest.

“Oh, I am ever so hungry. If only there were something to eat in this room.”

Apple spoke with an extra princessy falsetto, gesturing about the dorm room dramatically.

Raven pretended she couldn’t hear her over her music and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I'm just overcome with hunger,” Apple continued, almost shouting. “I fear I may faint!”

Those dramatic extra decibels broke Raven's determination. With a dramatic snap of her fingers and some swirling purple smoke, a banana drifted into Apple’s outstretched hand mid dramatic gesture.

Raven caught a pout cross her royal highness’s face before she continued her own performance of studying and ignoring.

“My sweet roommate, while a delicious,” dramatic pause, “banana would surely sate my hunger, my physician has advised me to limit the potassium in my diet.” 

When Raven didn't respond Apple plopped down next to Raven on her bed being sure to accidentally unplug Raven's headphones as she adjusted her skirt.

“Oh dearest Raven, have you noticed how lovely the weather is today? Perhaps you’d like to take a break from your coursework to marvel at the wonders of nature from that window.”

Apple had already begun packing away Raven’s study materials before she could object so she succumbed to Apple’s request and went to the window.

On the window sill was yet another basket of fruit, this one containing only apples. The view was marvelous and the fresh air felt just right. As she inhaled the crisp autumn air she had an idea, after all transmutation is a lot simpler than formulating wards for summoning spirits. Raven made a show of grinning slyly over her shoulder as she conspicuously cast a spell on one of the apples. She noticed a look of surprise and excitement briefly cross Apple’s face. 

“Here, I know that honeycrisp apples are your favorite.” Raven said as she handed the magically altered apple to her roommate. Raven thought a trace of doubt or worry crept over Apple’s face as she looked from the shining red apple to Raven’s eyes but her princessology training kicked in and returned it to a look of innocent naivete. Apple took the apple in her hand and brought it to her mouth for a dainty princess sized bite. She was surprised by how sour and juicy it was, the taste nothing like a honeycrisp. But maybe that’s just how a poison apple tastes; she never did think to ask her mother about that part of her destiny. She closed her eyes and waited for the poison to take her to her unwaking cursed slumber, using her last moments of conscious thought to ensure that she fell back on the bed in a princessly manner. Raven finally did it, after all her pestering and coaxing here she was, starting down her destined path as Raven cackled beside her. Any second now she would lose consciousness and then awake from her sleep by true love’s kiss. Soon her prince charming would come. Any moment now and her happily ever after would begin. Ravens cackling grew louder. 

“Apple! OMG Apple wake up it's not even poisoned” Raven giggled and shook Apple. “It’s not poisoned, you're such a drama queen!”

Apple’s eyes fluttered open in confusion. “But the taste, It wasn’t a normal apple?”

“Holy hex just look at it you dork.”

Apple sat up and inspected the ‘poison’ apple she had dropped neatly on her lap. The flesh inside was green and citrusy.

“Is this... a lime?” Apple asked incredulously.

Raven could barely get out her words between her laughter “Yeah, it’s a simple transmutation spell, I can’t believe you thought it was poison.”

“ _ I _ can’t believe you would do this,” Apple said, “after I put so much effort into giving you this opportunity to kickstart our destiny.”

Raven stopped laughing at her prank. It was her turn to sit down next to Apple on the bed. 

“Apple, I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m not actually interested in killing my roommate anytime soon. Besides, you aren’t dating Daring because ‘It’s just high school’ so why do I have to poison you right now?” Raven took Apples hand, “Plus I would be missing out on a great friend if I poisoned you today.”

Apple blushed at the compliment, or maybe the contact but who can know for sure? 

“I know we don’t agree on this whole Destiny situation but personally I would like to not have to figure out what to do with the body of a cursed roommate when finals are around the corner.”

Apple couldn’t help but chuckle at the joke. “Okay so maybe I’ve been a little pushy and a tiny bit hypocritical about all this but I still expect a poisoning at some point.”

“Maybe I can get that little pig to actually follow through this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for ages because I couldn't figure out how to wrap up the scene.  
> Not completely satisfied with the landing but in this house we publish works during quarantine to create a sense of accomplishment.  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
